Saga del Péndulo, Tomo uno: Los Iluminnados
by Morderet
Summary: No conforme con saber que lo estaban manipulando, Harry sabía que su destino era salvarlos, y lo peor era que, pasara lo que pasara, sabía que daría su vida por ellos...


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad y hago eso sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1: Preludio.**

**1° de Novienbre, 1981, 00:16**

En Privet Drive, nunca se había sentido una noche como aquella. Las casas, estaban anormalmente silenciosas, no había ningúna fuente de luz que no fuera la de los faroles en las aceras, los carros pulcramente lavados descanzaban obedientemente en el interior de las cocheras, no había nadie transitando en la calle, parecía que inclusive no había nadie fuera de la cama... todo estaba tranquilo.

Una figura se asomó por la esquina de la calle Mangolia, volteó hacia los lados, y, tras parecer satisfecha, cruzó velozmente la calle hasta detenerse frente a la casa número 7, donde se acuclilló para ser cubierto con una balla, pudiendo observar perfectamente la casa número 4 de la acera de enfrente. Esperó.

Unos minutos después, una figura alta, delgada y muy anciana, con largos cablellos y barba plateada aparecio en la mísma esquina que aquel sujeto anterior. Vestía una larga túnica de un intenso color morado y un peculiar sombrero puntiagudo a juego con su extraño vestuario.

Lentamente, el anciano sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un extraño encendedor, y, con un rápido andemán, lo acionó. Súbitamente, la luz del primer farol de la calle voló hasta el artefacto que blandía.

Repitió el proceso con todos los faroles, y cuando la calle quedó en completa oscuridad, el anciano guardó el encendedor, mientras comenzaba a avanzar bajo la atenta mirada del sujeto de la casa número 7.

Paró en el pequeño jardín anterior al número cuatro, y se sentó en un escalón a esperar.

Mientras, el otro sujeto seguía observandolo, no le molestaba estar en completa oscuridad, nisiquiera tenía que entrecerar los ojos para poder ver, no, él gozaba de una muy buena vista.

Las rodillas le enviaban pequeñas descargas de dolor por estar en la misma pisición mucho tiempo, pero aún así, se permitó una pequeña sonrisa irónica mientras veía como el anciano parecía hablar con un gato sentado demasiado rígido para ser normal.

No se sorprendió al ver que el dicho gato se transformara en una mujer, tampoco cuando, tras unos breves instantes, una gran motocicleta voladora aterizó precipitadamente en la calle frente a la casa número cuatro; por un momento, se preguntó como los vecinos no se habían despertado por todo el jaleo que armó el gigantón de la moto, pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron esfumados cuando divisó el pequeño paquete de mantas que éste traia en los brazos.

Vió como el anciano depositaba el paquete en la puerta da la casa, y como cada uno de los presentes fueron desapareciendo uno a uno.

Con una sonrisa, en individuo salió de su escondite y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta el bulto de mantas. Cuando llegó, se agachó y, delicadamente, tomó el pequeño en sus brazos, y lo elevó a la altura de su cara.

Sus ojos recorieronla pequeña cara sonrojada que tenía frente a sí. La boquita estaba entrabierta y los labios húmedos y rosados, los ojos fuertemente apretados y el ceño entrfruncido, formando una graciosa mueca en el bebé.

-Parece que no tienes un sueño muy agradable- dijo con un rictus pícaro- es una lástima que un mocoso tan joven como tú sea capaz de darse cuenta de que sus días felices acabaron, ¿verdad, bodoque?

Sus ojos llegaron a la cicatriz roja e inchada que el pequeño ostentaba en la frente, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando, en un rayo de luz verde, cientos de imágenes volaron a su mente.

Con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriendole la frente y los ojos, el sujeto volvió a dejar al bebé con la mísma delicadeza que antes en la puerta de la casa.

La expresión seria del individuo cambió repentinamente en una sonrísa macabra.

-Vortigern tenía razón, los humanos son muy interesantes...

Dicho esto, se dió la vuelta y desapareció dejando al pequeño atrás que lentamente se cubría de arabezcos inmaculados y siete pequeñas esferas con diferente símbolo cada una salían de su pecho y le rodeaban, protegiendolo del frío de la noche.

_**Capítulo uno: Preludio, terminado.**_

_**Continuará.**_

Porque el final de harry potter me dejó una mal sabor de boca, en mi mente surgió esta nueva idea de fic. solo es el primer capitulo, pero creo que le seguiran muchos mas :) es el primero que publico en el sitio, asi que sean un poco indulgentes ^-^


End file.
